


Flying Machine

by Lidsworth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Family, Gen, Humor, Paranormal, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexplainable illness renders Tobirama sick with only a year to live. The Senju begins to reflect on his life and his sour attitude, resulting in his attempt to change himself around other and mend relationships that he destroyed, including that with his brother and Madara Uchiha. However, with so little time, and trust treading on ice, will Tobirama be able to make his lasting footprint, a positive one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Machine

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks for the follows :D Now, this chapter should be better, maybe a little shorter but I need to get this story on the run since the first chapter positively sucks, and in fact, I may take it down and replace it with this chapter since no one's reviewed it. So, let's get on with the story.
> 
> Summary: An unexplainable illness renders Tobirama sick with only a year to live. The Senju begins to reflect on his life and his sour attitude, resulting in his attempt to change himself around other and mend relationships that he destroyed, including that with his brother and Madara Uchiha. However, with so little time, and trust treading on ice, will Tobirama be able to make his lasting footprint, a positive one?
> 
> Warnings: Obviously there's gonna be character death.
> 
> There will be ghost. There may be yaoi, i'm not entirely sure though. It can go both ways, so maybe i'll post poll and check it by the end of this month.
> 
> And it will fluctuate from humor to sadness to agnst to humor again, etc. Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Hazily, he attempted to force himself up from the ground. He was alone, in a forest clearing, taking a walk before his most recent episode. It had been like this for a month already. He'd grow woozy and lose complete control of his body. Up until now, he'd blamed it on severe chakra exhaustion, as he'd been ordered to patrol areas of the fire country in order to keep out a native clan of the border area. He'd believed them to be barbaric people, as the word native usually implied. However, these tan skinned dark haired men and women had proved trivalent for him, their water attacks better than his, more skilled and more practiced.

In fact, a young boy from the clan had used Tobirama's own attack against him, using his water technique to drain the Senju of his mighty chakra. Tobirama had lodged a kunai in the boy's chest before he could suck him dry. The fighting had stopped and the natives retreated. But the boys jutsu had remained, sucking his chakra even after death, sucking him dry and gaping at any chakra Tobirama had attempted to recover. It had been like this for weeks, and Konoha had gone to great extremes to save the Hokage's younger brother.

They'd kidnapped a teenager from the clan that had harboured the boy, using the power of the sharingan, they had forced the boy to heal Tobirama, and as far as Tobirama had been concerned,the boy had healed him fully. He was now locked in Konoha, unable to leave to tower or contact the outside world. They kept him for political purposes.

Therefore, unless the boy did something wrong (which Tobirama wouldn't be surprised) or clearly messed up, then the chakra depletion was not coming from the young child's jutsu. And he hated to say it, but this was bothering him before he'd been sent on his patrol. It hadn't been as bad though. Occasional dizziness and nausea, but nothing like this. This time, it had been painful. It was almost as if his chakra had turned against him, the little he believed he had flared up as if it was attempting to power up his body, causing his insides to scream in agony as he himself was powerless against it.

He fell to the ground again, sweating and breathing shallowly, his conscience fading in and out. He struggled to stay awake under the baking sun, struggle to stand and call for help. But his body was giving out, paving way for excruciating pain. The burning sensation arose again, rendering him motionless and voiceless, only grunting escaped his lips as he attempted to bare the pain. He closed his eyes tightly, felt the sweat accumulate once more, making him hot and uncomfortable. He trembled slightly as he seethed from the inside. He wanted to grab something, clench a part of his body to make the pain stop, but his entire body was subjected to this internal torture.

A jolt ripped through his body, hot and lasting. He supposed that if he could, he'd scream as loud as his voice allowed him to, but all that he could manage was a wail of some sort. The pain was overwhelming and frankly exhausting. He felt weak, all he wanted to do was sleep.  
For a while, he listened to the birds chirp and the wind lightly blow through the trees, thus contradicting the mood he was in at the moment.  
He loved the sounds though, despite the pain, the sounds were soothing to some extent; not too loud and not too soft. He was in pain, and almost certain that he was going to die. He mentally kicked himself for not getting help sooner, for not bringing this up to his brother.

The pain was numbing him.

His mind soared away with the birds, carried on with the wind, and a part of him believed his soul had done the same.

Images of his past filled his head. His father, his brother, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha_the look on the boy's eyes when he'd looked at his chest, when the blade had struck his heart. He'd seen the atrocities, he, as a ninja had committed, seen the pain and devastation he'd brought upon others. He practically relieved his moments on the battlefield, smelled the blood, fought in every fight, yelled at those long dead, yelled at his poor older brother. He not only relieved his actions, but he felt the pain radiating from the one's he'd caused pain to, he'd felt Madara's hopelessness as he carried his half dead brother away from the battlefield, felt the fear of his enemies as he smote them, felt the betrayal and confusion emanating off his brother as Tobirama senselessly yelled at him for his stupidity, felt the warm blood gushing down his chest as he stood in the form of the small boy he'd killed.

His faults were being thrown at him so suddenly, the serenity and peacefulness brought on by the birds and wind suddenly gone. Despair and pain overcame him, a pain greater than the previous feeling, a pain etched within his soul.

Guilt overcame him, and suddenly, he felt himself wanting to relive these moments. Wanting to patch them up, to make them better.

"You have a chance," out ot the darkness, a voice spoke, and with it, light illuminated everything around him.

Weightlessness ensued, painlessness followed.

He blinked at his surroundings, swearing that he'd been there before, walked there before. Though it was brighter, cleaner, peacefuller, it was still scarred by war. Craters, scorches, weapons…he'd killed here, he'd killed someone very important. Killed_

"Looks familiar, does it not?" the voice called from above him_No, beside him...in front of him.

He looked around, instinctively grabbing at his side for a weapon.

Nothing was there, he wore only white Kimono.

"What is this...what's happening?" he asked hesitantly, scanning his surroundings for the owner of the voice. The land was still barren, so he assumed he'd be able to spot the intruder.

"It is your own personal purgatory," the voice spoke so closely now, that its warm breath brushed the back of his neck, "as it was mine for a short time as well."

He spun around quickly, stance ready to attack.

Nothing.

"Don't bother," the voice spoke annoyed, "you always jumped to conclusions...but that's not why I'm here Senju."

He tensed at the acknowledgment of his name. Just exactly who_what was this.

"Wh..who are you..how the hell do you know my name," he was getting frustrated, and frankly quite frightened. Purgatory...had he died?

"You're dying, Tobirama Senju, you have at least a year," the voice spoke from nowhere in particular, it's location shifted, constantly urging Tobirama to turn in search of it's owner, "and you've seen your life, you've seen the pain you've inflicted upon others. The pain you've inflicted upon yourself_You have a year to change it Tobirama, a year to make things better, make amends, make connections_"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he was beyond infuriated, he could not see the speaker, thus could not believe his mindless prattle, for all he knew, this was a genjutsu, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Then look behind you."

He spun around quickly, bracing himself for battle. Instead, he was left speechless. "Wha…" he trailed off suddenly when the light began to take a form before his very eyes. Tangible and real, modeled out of the light, a hazy apparition of Izuna Uchiha appeared before him, black haired and pale skinned as usual. However, something was off, something was different.

His eyes were kind, all knowing. His clothes were different too, white and elaborate, yet he sported a large sword on his side, gold sheathed and adorned in jewels.

Suddenly, all malintent held for Izuna, all hate Tobirama harboured for the man had been erased with a courteous glance of those warm eyes. This wasn't the Uchiha he'd fought on the battlefield, not the monster he'd slain so long ago. This was an angel?

Out of curiosity, Tobirama stretched out a hand to the smiling man, making to touch his long lost form.

"You can't, at least not now," Izuna spoke as he stepped away, "you're not dead yet."

Tobirama opened his mouth to argue, to ask questions, but the Uchiha held up a hand.  
"My time is wearing thin Tobirama, but know from now until your death, I will be watching you and I will be with you. This is not at all purposeless, and hopefully as your time comes, you'll begin to see what I see_"

"But_"

"Tobirama…" Izuna had said so suddenly, so emotionless. Tobirama blinked, again opening his mouth to speak.

"I_"  
"Tobirama!" Tobirama jumped back at the sudden raise in his voice, the fear laced within it sent shivers down his spine.

The picture, the landscape, Izuna himself blurred quickly, and he found himself being restricted by the laws of gravity, felt his weight pull him down, felt the pain slowly throb in his body again.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Above him, his brother stood, frantic and confused, already forming hand seals above him. Behind him stood the boy, long brown hair and tan skin, no doubt being forced to incorporate all healing knowledge into the ailing Senju. Tobirama wanted to speak, but he could no longer do so. He was so tired, so exhausted. He let sleep consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> So don't tell me that was worse than the first, i liked this one a lot better. It was smoother, more believable, etc. Anyway, the boy will play a part, the one whom is captured as well as the dead one. Can you guess what clan they come from? Izuna's motives will be explained more throughout the story, as well as Hashirama's strained relationship with Tobirama. Also, there will be a lot of Madara in here, and i think i'll try and incorporate Mito somehow. Anyway, please review this time, disregard the previous chapter I posted, and i'll post a chapter two update saying I posted this. Hope you liked it better, i'll update ASAP :D Have a nice week and God bless.


End file.
